


Birthday wishes

by ThatDutchFangirl



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard steps by at midnight for a birthday surprise...</p><p> </p><p>Happy birthday thatdankhammondlover! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdankhammondlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/gifts).



> I wrote this fanfic as a birthday present for the lovely thatdankhammondlover.  
> Happy birthday sweetheart! <3 I hope you'll have a wonderful day!
> 
> xxxx

It was a calm Sunday afternoon and James and I were walking through the halls of the Top Gear studio. There hadn’t been much to do that day and we all felt quite relaxed. ‘I achieved nothing today, and yet I feel exhausted’, I joked. ‘Doing nothing can be very exhausting.’ James laughed. 

‘Did Richard and Jeremy already leave?’ I asked. ‘I believe they said they were going to have a drink downstairs. Shall we step by them?’ James answered. ‘Sure, why not?’ I smiled. We walked towards the elevator together. 

When we got downstairs, we spotted Richard and Jeremy sitting in the lounge chairs having a drink. They were chatting about their weekend. ‘Hey guys!’ We greeted them. ‘Hi there!’ they greeted back as we plumped into the chairs next to them. ‘Care for a drink?’ Jeremy asked, pointing at a wine bottle. ‘Yeah, I’ll have one’ James answered. ‘Well, help yourself.’ Jeremy smirked. Richard shook his head. ‘Bastard’, he laughed. 

‘So, finally a day off tomorrow. Do you guys have any plans?’ James asked, pouring himself a glass of wine. ‘My plan is to do absolutely nothing at all’ Jeremy stated. ‘That sounds perfect’, James said approvingly. ‘I guess I’m going to take Oliver for a drive. He loves this sunny weather.’ Richard said cheerfully. We all shared a laugh. The way Richard talked about his Opel Kadett could be very amusing. 

‘How about you?’ James asked me. ‘Eh, I don’t have any plans yet either, although it is my birthday tomorrow.’ I answered simply. ‘Wait, it’s your birthday? Why didn’t you tell us? We would have thrown you a big party!’ Richard said in a high tone. ‘Well, that’s why. I don’t really like parties’. I answered.  
‘Eh well, at least you saved us a lot of trouble’ Jeremy said pleased. Richard gave him a disapproving look. 

‘But didn’t you invite anyone yourself then?’ James asked me. ‘No not yet… but maybe we could all have a drink together tomorrow?’ I suggested. ‘Absolutely dear!’ Richard answered right away. Jeremy and James looked at each other amused. 

After a while we all headed home. I thought about the conversation we had earlier. I was glad they hadn’t thrown me a party. I hated the way people would gather around you, singing happy birthday, making you feel all uncomfortable. 

I did look forward to meeting the guys at the pub tomorrow. Drunk Jeremy would always go around singing and annoying random strangers. A little less drunk James would get all embarrassed, and tipsy Richard…. Well, he would get a little flirtatious toward me, which I really didn’t mind. 

As soon as I got home, I cooked myself dinner. I finished up some readings for next week and then I decided it was time to relax. I laid down on the couch wrapping a blanket around me. I browsed through Netflix and eventually chose to watch a romantic comedy. After quite some time, I felt my eyelids falling close. It was half past eleven already so I decided to just go bed. 

Upstairs I brushed my teeth and put on silk pyjama shorts and a comfy t-shirt. I checked my bedroom for mosquito’s and crawled under the sheets. I fell asleep quickly. After a short while though, I was startled awake by somebody ringing the doorbell. I looked at the clock. 00:00 it said. 

‘Who on earth rings my doorbell this late?’ I mumbled annoyed. I walked down the stairs in my pyjamas and looked through the peephole. A smile formed on my face when I spotted the person on the other side of the door. 

I opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Richard. ‘Hey you!’ I laughed. ‘What are you doing here?’ I asked slightly confused. ‘Eh hello, it’s twelve o’clock, silly!’ He yelped. ‘Happy birthday sweetheart!’ He hugged me and kissed my cheek. ‘Aw, thank you honey’ I smiled.

‘So, are you going to invite me in then?’ He winked. ‘Oh yeah, of course!’ I stepped aside as Richard walked passed me. I followed him into the living room. ‘Did I wake you up?’ he asked amused, observing my pyjamas. ‘Only a little…’ I answered a little embarrassed. I must be looking terrible. 

Unlike Richard. He looked absolutely gorgeous, wearing dark jeans, grey sneakers and a black t-shirt. I loved it when he dressed this simple, but still looked extremely handsome. His hair combed neatly but yet playfully, making his brown puppy eyes shine even more. 

I shook myself out of my thoughts. ‘Can I get you a drink?’ I asked quickly. ‘No thanks darling, I’m good’. He smiled. ‘I eh, do have a present for you though…’ He continued shyly. Richard searched his pockets and handed me a small box. ‘There you go.’ He looked nervous. ‘Thank you’ I smiled, opening the little box. 

It contained a beautiful silver necklace with a little grey heart on it. I didn’t know what to say, it was just perfect. ‘It’s beautiful… thank you so much Richard.’ I whispered taking the necklace out of the box. ‘You’re welcome.’ He sighted relieved. 

‘Turn around dear, I’ll put it on for you’. Richard took the necklace from me and I could see his hands trembling just a bit. He put the necklace around me and could feel the warmth of his hands on my neck. I turned around and took his face in my hands. ‘Thank you, I love it’ I said. I kissed him softly on the lips. 

It simply felt like the right thing to do at that moment. It took Richard about three seconds to realize what I just started. ‘I love you’ he answered softly. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close, kissing me on my lips tenderly. I sighed against his lips and started kissing him back. 

The kiss deepened as we moved towards the couch. He moved his arms so that he could lay me down. Never breaking the kiss, he laid himself on top of me, our bodies connecting in every inch. Richard started kissing a path down my throat, alongside my necklace. I threw my head back and moaned softly as all the kissing started to turn me on. 

Richard started moving back up again and I brought his lips back on mine. The heated kiss turned sloppy as I wrapped my legs around Richard. Richard was moving his hips against me and I could feel his arousal growing as well. Right then, I decided to press Richard away from me gently. I saw a mix of confusion and disappointing on his face as I crawled away from underneath him. 

I grabbed Richard’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. I gazed at his torso, licking my lips. I leaned over, placing my hands high on his thighs and whispered in his ear. ‘Let’s move our party upstairs, shall we?’ I winked and turned around, walking away from him. 

I could feel Richard right behind me on the stairs, his hands on my hips. This was going to be the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
